Long and Winding Road
by Klutzygirl33
Summary: Skye and Ward have finally worked their way back to each other and are taking things slow when she finds out she's pregnant as the result of a one night stand she had a few months earlier.


**I don't own SHIELD and never will. No copyright infringement intended.**

* * *

><p>It took Skye and Ward a long time to return to where they left off before the reveal that he was a double agent. And it was technically a new beginning because neither wanted there to be any lies between them. They were determined to be honest with each other about everything (but not technically everything because some things needed to be kept private). So now they were preparing to go on their first date, an event everyone on the Bus was excited about (even though some wouldn't admit it). "So you two have fun but not too much fun. I'm onto you, Ward." Coulson looked at over Ward who shrugged and tried to look innocent.<p>

He put his hands up. "I didn't even do anything!"

"I know you're planning on it so don't even think about it because I will know." Coulson was fiercely protective of all his kids (including Ward) and they knew it but he was going a little overboard right now.

Skye rolled her eyes at him and kissed the director on the cheek. "May, you really need to reign him in."

May laughed. "You don't think I've tried before this? It can't be done, even with sex."

The rest of them all exchanged disgusted looks at the thought of May and Coulson having sex. "Do we really need to get into this again? It's nasty," Trip protested as he wrinkled his nose up.

"You're not used to it by now? It's just sex," Jemma pointed out. She had been disgusted too but everyone was overreacting just a little bit.

"I will never be used to it. And hey, I'm not the one who knows what sex is like. That's Coulson and Ward."

Ward glared at him but looked wounded. "Did you really have to throw me under the bus, on tonight of all nights? Really?"

Trip laughed and patted his shoulder and cringed when the other specialist flinched (the therapist was working on it but Ward was still in recovery). "Sorry, man, but I couldn't resist. And no one else seems mad so it's all good."

"We'll see about that," Coulson muttered as he put his hand on the small of May's back and ushered her into the kitchen so they could eat their own dinner.

"Let's just go so we can stop talking to these guys and freaking Ward out." Skye smiled when Ward grasped her hand and held it as they walked to the SUV. He opened up and held the door open for her and kissed her before she sat down. "You clean up nice, Grant."

"You look beautiful tonight, Skye." His heart swelled at the sight of her and he couldn't believe they were finally together. He loved her so much and was thrilled she'd given him a second chance. He'd make sure that Skye would never regret it.

"Thank you." She grinned at him and then looked out the window as they began driving to their destination. Fortunately for the two of them, traffic wasn't too bad and they arrived in less than ten minutes. Ward got out of the car and opened the door for her again. "Such a gentlemen."

"I want to make sure that our first date goes well. I'm not going to screw this up."

"Hey, I know you won't. Stop panicking." She put her hand on top of his (he didn't flinch – she was the only one he felt safe and comfortable around in regards to touch) and kissed him again. "Let's just have lots of fun tonight and see where the night goes from here."

"Sounds like a great plan." Fuck, Skye was perfect and he wasn't but he refused to let his low self-esteem ruin tonight. He was a good man who was finally learning what healthy relationships were like. He wouldn't let terror and pain rule him anymore.

They walked into the restaurant together and waited about ten minutes for a table (any longer and Skye would have stolen a breadstick to ward off hunger). "Can you believe we've actually made it to this moment? We've been so busy I didn't think this was going to happen." Ward hadn't thought this would happen for a multitude of reasons but he shoved those unwanted thoughts down.

She giggled. "What do you do to me, Grant Douglas? And yes, we have been taking down way too many bad guys lately. And I don't think our team is going to let anything ruin our night. They're rooting for us – and for you to get better. Did I tell you lately how proud I am of your progress?"

He nodded. "I don't mind hearing it again, though. Therapy's really helpful." Ward had been against it at first until he realized that he needed it. The team had been and was still extremely supportive of his efforts to become a better man and redeem himself.

"I'm glad. But let's talk about food and what we're eating. No ultra-serious subjects tonight. Should have made that a rule before but never too late for it now."

"Agreed." He looked down at his menu. "You know what you're getting yet?"

Skye shook her head. "No. There are way too many options and I want to try so much of what's on here. Steak? Ribs are too messy or else I'd get those." Damn it, she just wanted to eat.

"I've seen you after eating ribs, and yeah, they're way too messy for tonight."

"I'll remember that." They both dissolved into laughter at that and ended up ordering steak and fries when their waitress came back around soon afterwards.

Ward wrapped his arms around her as they left and she leaned into him. "As far as first dates went because I have nothing to compare it to, that was the best first date ever." He looked forward to going on more with the love of his life.

"I haven't been on many either but it was the best for me too," Skye assured him.

"I'm glad. I don't want you to be unhappy." He wanted to ensure that she was happy, whether it was with him or not. That's what mattered to him (besides his own health).

"I haven't been unhappy for a long time." Skye refused to let Ward hit rock bottom again, which was something she knew wouldn't happen with the team by his side. He had bad days of course but they all rallied around him on those days. They were his family and they'd never toss him aside (again. She still felt guilty for calling him a monster but those days were long gone).

When they got back to the Bus, their family was waiting to see how the night went. Neither Skye nor Ward was surprised.

* * *

><p>Just four days after their first date, Skye started feeling sick and could barely leave her bed (the toilet, disgustingly enough, became her new best friend). "You should go see a doctor. Maybe this is something Jemma can't help you with," a worried Ward murmured as he hovered around her.<p>

She groaned. "I'm fine, Grant. It's just the flu and I'll be over this in a few days. This isn't the first time I've been sick. But thank you for sticking by me." Skye really didn't like the hovering but she understood why he was so freaked out (he was like this any time one of them got sick and worse with her, which could get irritating. And then he went silent and tried to refuse help when he got sick, a habit they were still trying to break). She was just thrilled they were back at the Playground and not on the Bus because she'd be feeling ten times worse if they were in midair.

"Are you sure?" His worried eyes nearly broke her but Skye refused to let him go to a doctor when she'd recover soon.

"I'm sure. I just want to nap, so why don't you go see what Fitz and Trip are up to? I'm sure they need your help." She just needed some alone time but that wasn't going to happen unless she forced Ward out of her room.

He bit his lip and thought it over for a few minutes. He didn't want to leave her but he also didn't want to crowd Skye. It was a real struggle to decide. But finally Ward realized he couldn't be overbearing because then she'd get angry. "Call me or Jemma if you need help. Please don't fuck around with this."

"I won't," she assured him. Skye felt guilty for freaking him out so badly but it couldn't be helped. "Come in and check on me in an hour and a half because I know you'll need to see for yourself. I'm just going to lie here and try to sleep."

"Okay then. Hope it goes well." Ward kissed her cheek (he would have kissed her on the lips because he didn't mind getting sick too but he figured Skye would get angry at him again if he tried) and then reluctantly left to go find Trip and Fitz.

As soon as Skye was sure that he was gone and wouldn't return, she sneaked out of the room and headed towards the lab. "What are you doing here? You should be in bed," Jemma scolded.

Skye didn't know how to say what she suspected out loud – the words would make this situation real – but she needed her best friend's help. She took a deep breath before proceeding. "I need you to run to the pharmacy and buy me a few pregnancy tests."

Jemma immediately stopped what she was doing and stared at her best friend. "What?"

"I think I'm pregnant. And if I am, the baby isn't Ward's. We haven't even had sex yet." Fuck, this was the last thing they needed. How would Ward react if she truly was pregnant with another man's baby? But maybe Skye was getting ahead of herself. This could still be the flu (oh, who was she kidding? With their luck, she most likely was knocked up and had just ruined everything).

"You and Ward still haven't had sex yet? Really?" Jemma didn't know why she was so shocked by this. She was sure Skye would have told her if they had finally decided to have sex – the two women told each other (nearly) everything.

"Really, Jem? I would have told you if we had. We're taking things slow because neither of us wanted to fuck this up and I already might have because he's going to hate me if I actually am pregnant." And now she was getting hysterical. Wonderful.

"Why don't I just run a blood test? No need for pregnancy tests." Jemma was a little confused right now.

"Because I need to see for myself. If the pregnancy test comes out positive – which hey, maybe it won't – then I'll let you run a blood test. I want to avoid needles if I can." She sat down on a stool and stared at her lap.

Jemma put a hand on her shoulder and squeezed. "Fine, I'll run out to the pharmacy and buy you some pregnancy tests. And I want you to know that I'll be here for you, whatever you need, and if you are you pregnant? Ward loves you and won't leave over this."

"We'll see about that. And thanks, Jem." Skye waited impatiently for Jemma to get back and hoped Ward hadn't come back to her room early to check on her. The nausea (morning sickness) had yet to return so she was thankful for that at least.

"Do you want me to go in with you or stay out here?" questioned Jemma after she finally returned.

"I love you but I don't want you to watch me pee so stay out here for a few seconds." There were some things her best friend never needed to see.

Jemma laughed. "Good point. Call me in when you're ready for me." And she sat down on the floor and waited for Skye to ask her to come in.

Skye bit her fingernail after she was done and then asked for her best friend. "I kinda need you with me. Sorry?"

Jemma hugged her. "Don't apologize for this. I'm happy to be here with you. And whatever that result is? Just stop panicking. I'm sure everything will work out."

She snorted. "Everything will work out? Everything keeps falling apart on us and we're lucky to have some quick breaks."

"Stop being so pessimistic for once. Think on the bright side." She frowned. "Maybe I should stop thinking in clichés."

When the timer rang, Skye jumped. "I can't look – can you do it for me?" This was only the most important test of her life but she wasn't sure she could face it for herself. She was scared shitless and wasn't afraid to admit it.

Jemma hugged her. "Of course I can," she said as Skye turned in the other direction so she didn't accidentally catch the results on her own. She looked down at the three different tests and grinned despite herself. "Despite how you may feel about this, congratulations. You're going to be a mum."

Skye's world slowed. "I'm pregnant? I'm actually going to be a mom?"

She nodded. "Yes."

She couldn't help her reaction and started crying. "Can you run a blood test just to confirm?"

A worried Jemma pulled her in for another hug. "Please don't be upset. I know this wasn't planned and you're probably shocked but you aren't alone, Skye. And we'll go back to the lab right now." She led her out of the bathroom and the two rushed to the lab. With the high tech equipment they had, the results came in rather quickly and confirmed the pregnancy tests' results.

"Fuck. I'm actually pregnant." Despite the fear overwhelming her (and the nausea making a comeback), Skye was actually a little excited about this. But she dreaded telling Ward what was going on. And she didn't even have to think about it – despite the less than ideal circumstances, she wanted this baby. It was terrifying and exhilarating all at once.

"You are. And please don't hide this from Ward. He deserves the truth too and stalling isn't going to work very well. It'll become fairly obvious soon. And you need to set up an appointment with a doctor."

Skye shook her head. "It's not safe for me to go to an OB/GYN when Hydra is still out there and after us. I want you to be my doctor. Is there an ultrasound machine around her somewhere? I know I'm about seven weeks along." She didn't regret her one night stand – and couldn't regret this baby – but she wished they had been more careful.

Jemma teared up. "Of course I'll be your doctor. I need to run to the bookstore as soon as possible to read up on pregnancy and delivery but you and your baby are in capable hands." She would be the best damn doctor for Skye's sake. She was also sure there was an ultrasound in a storage room somewhere they could use.

"Thanks. And I'm tired again so I'm heading back to my room. Please don't tell anyone about this. Not even Fitz."

"I won't. And congratulations again, Skye. I'm really happy for you." And Ward, but she didn't want to freak Skye out again.

Skye broke down into tears as soon as she laid back down in bed. She wasn't sure how Ward would react to this and that fear had overridden everything else.

How was she supposed to break this to him? With an answer eluding her, Skye faked sleep when her boyfriend returned to check up on her.

* * *

><p>After five days straight of trying to avoid Ward, Skye knew she couldn't put it off any longer. He deserved to know the truth; what he the situation was. And if he broke up with her because he couldn't handle that she was pregnant with someone else's baby, she'd recover and try her best to soldier on. She'd move on (eventually, but they hadn't gone away all those years ago when they first discovered Ward was undercover for Hydra) and focus all her energy on the job and this kid. And she needed to stop putting off the ultrasound but every time she was in the same room as Jemma, the biochemist nearly broke. It was hard for her to keep this a secret and it wasn't fair either. "You need to do this, Skye," she murmured to herself in the mirror.<p>

"Stop talking to yourself and just tell him already!" Jemma snapped as she walked into her best friend's bedroom.

Skye spun around (and instantly regretted it because of the nausea that made a sudden reappearance) and glared at her. "Knock, Jemma! And why are you sneaking in on me?"

"Because this is killing you and I won't stand by and watch you do this to yourself any longer. Do you want me to be there with you when you tell Ward? Skye, he loves you and he won't leave you."

"How can you know that?" she cried. They had worked so hard to get back to this point and she had just undone everything in a matter of days.

"Because this is Grant Douglas Ward, and you know how much shit he's survived. How strong he is. A baby that isn't his isn't going to scare him away. He will love this baby so much that no one will ever know that he wasn't part of the conception. Just sit him down and have an honest conversation with Ward. Both of you deserve the truth. Now go!" Jemma pointed out the door and a laughing Skye shuffled out of the room to find the man she loved.

She finally found him in the living room, watching a movie. She sat down on the couch and he looked at her. "Are you feeling okay? You still look a little pale. We should probably take you to the emergency room because you're still sick and I don't want you dehydrated." Ward frowned.

Skye breathed out after he paused the movie. She finally decided that if she didn't do this, she'd chicken out and would probably bolt so no one would ever know (except Jemma). "You remember me telling you about that one-night stand I had a while ago?"

"…Yeah. And you didn't actually have to tell me since Trip and I caught you coming back to the hotel. What's this about?" He squashed down the bad feeling he had about where this conversation was going.

She burst into tears. "I don't have the flu. I'm pregnant. And I know this is the last thing we ever expected and I don't expect you to stick around but you deserve to know. I'm so sorry, Grant." Skye pushed herself up to bolt but Ward stopped her by grabbing her hand. "What are you doing?" she sniffled.

"Skye, you're having a baby?" Ward had to confirm it again.

Skye nodded and her voice cracked when she replied, "Yes."

He flexed his hand. "Can I…?" he asked. When she nodded again, Ward splayed his hand across her stomach. "Skye, I love you. Nothing will ever change that. And yes, this is a bump in the road but it's not a bad one. How could it be? This is a baby. It's a part of you, and how could I not love him or her?"

She stared at him in shock, unable to believe what he was saying. "What?"

He wiped the tears away off her face with his thumb, still reeling from the news. He was shocked but not angry. "I'm not going anywhere, Skye. We haven't been together that long – hell, we just went on our first date a week ago – but I want to raise the baby with you. And with how much we've been through over the years, a pregnancy is something wonderful. We finally have some good news for once." Ward's hand never once left her stomach.

Skye choked back a sob and leaned into him. "You should think about this, Grant. It's a lot to ask of you; raising another man's baby."

Ward smiled at her and then kissed Skye. "I don't need to think about it and I know it's a lot to ask of me but you're the love of my life, baby. Genetics don't matter because the baby is mine. Just like Coulson and May are your parents. I'm not going anywhere."

"I love you so fucking much." Skye's breath hitched and he hugged her a little bit tighter.

"And I love you too, Skye." She didn't protest (for once) when Ward picked her up and carried her to bed. He joined her, and the two talked about the pregnancy all night.

* * *

><p>Ward forced Skye to go see Jemma for the ultrasound the next day, and they both stared in awe at first glimpse of the baby. "See, I told you he'd be there for you," Jemma told Skye.<p>

"Hey, you weren't in my position, okay? I was – still am – terrified."

"So am I, but that's normal. We're in this together," Ward assured his girlfriend again. He refused to let go of the picture in his hand, unable to handle the excitement still coursing through his body.

"I want to see you again in a few weeks but everything seems to be proceeding normally. And congratulations again you two." Jemma grinned and hugged them both as they prepared to leave.

Skye and Ward decided to break the news to the rest of their family that night at dinner. "So are you finally going to tell us what's going on with you?" May questioned. She had her suspicions but she refused to pry.

Skye looked at her boyfriend and was encouraged when he nodded at her. She sighed, looked down at her plate and played with her food for a few minutes before blurting out the news. "I'm pregnant!"

Fitz did a double take and looked at them in confusion. "Already? But you and Ward just went out on your first date a week ago. Did you two have sex before that?" He hissed when Jemma kicked him in response.

"Congratulations, baby girl. I'm happy for you." May stood up and hugged her as best as she could since Skye was still in her chair and refused to move.

"I'm going to be a grandfather!" A delighted Coulson's smile practically lit up the entire kitchen.

"Awesome news! I'm happy for you both." Trip grinned encouragingly at Skye and Ward.

Skye laughed nervously and hated herself for ruining the moment. "Um, actually, the baby isn't Ward's."

Dead silence (except from Jemma and May, who just shrugged and looked unsurprised). "What?" asked Coulson.

"Before Ward and I got together a few months ago, I was stupid and had a one night stand but I can't regret it because of this baby. I found out I was pregnant a few days ago and panicked, but Ward is raising the baby with me. He's not related biologically but he is taking responsibility." She sighed happily and calmed down considerably when Ward laid a hand down on her arm.

Fitz clapped Ward on the shoulder. "Good job! I'm happy for you both."

Ward stared at his best friend in confusion. "Good job?"

"Just go with it. You're the little one's father anyway so I'm just pretending you knocked her up on the first date right now because it's a hilarious thought." He shrugged when everyone stared at him.

"We'll go shopping soon," May promised. She kissed Skye's forehead and then went back to eating her dinner.

"We are going to spoil the fuck out of this kid. Don't you worry about a thing." Trip grinned and then realized his food was getting cold so he also returned to his plate.

Coulson pulled Ward aside a few minutes later. "What's up, sir?"

"Grant, I want you to know that I am proud of you. Not many men would take on the responsibility of raising another man's child." He was so thrilled with the man Grant Ward had become and the younger man was also still growing.

"I didn't even have to think about it. I love Skye, and I love this baby." Ward knew that not very many people would accept this but he was ready to become a father.

After Ward joined Skye in bed again that night, she turned to face him and couldn't stop the grin that escaped. "What?" he asked.

"We really don't need to take it slow, and hey, guess what? I can't get knocked up!"

He laughed. "You want to make love?"

At her eager nod, Ward kissed Skye and they did just that all night long.

* * *

><p>When the baby first started to kick and the others couldn't feel it, Skye was a little disappointed (but mostly just excited). "Does it feel weird?" questioned a curious Fitz.<p>

"No, it's just fluttering and feels a little like bubbles. And now I'm getting fat so this is just great."

That's when Ward swooped in. "You're not getting fat, you're carrying a life – our child – inside of you. You're growing so the baby is healthy."

"You always know the right thing to say to me." Skye was thrilled that he was throwing himself into this pregnancy. He had even roped Trip and Fitz into helping him with the nursery she still wasn't allowed in (he was irrationally worried about paint fumes and also wanted to surprise her).

He leaned down next so his head was next to her swelling stomach. "Hi there, baby. Daddy can't wait to meet you but he'd really appreciate it if you kicked hard enough that I could feel it. But please don't hurt Mommy."

Skye snickered and Fitz had to bury his head in the papers to stifle his own laughter. "Does he do this all the time?"

"Yeah, it's really cute." Skye unfolded her arms and patted her boyfriend's back as he continued to whisper to their unborn child.

Skye's insecurities kicked in again later that night in bed. She hated bringing it but her own fears and pregnancy hormones were a force to be reckoned with. "Grant?"

He looked up from the book he was reading. "Yeah?"

"You're sure you want to do this?" She hated herself for asking but she was still worried he'd wake up and end their relationship because he didn't want to raise someone else's baby. She'd break again if that happened.

Ward set his book down. "Skye, I am one hundred percent sure. I am in, and you need to stop worrying. I'm not going to change my mind." He understood her insecurities because he practically bathed in his own every day (and it took all his energy not to drown in self-loathing) but she didn't have to worry about anything like that happening.

"Sorry." She hated herself for even questioning it and then she let out a squeal when the baby kicked her hard.

"Are you okay?" He worriedly stared at her, terrified something had gone wrong.

"I'm fine. The baby just decided that kicking me was the best plan. You want to feel? I think you can now."

Ward nodded eagerly and put her hand back down on her stomach. He laughed happily when the baby kicked again and he could clearly feel it. He lifted up Skye's shirt and kissed her swelling abdomen. "I love you with all my heart and I can't wait to meet you, kiddo."

Skye teared up and watched in amusement as Ward carried on yet another conversation with the baby. He seemed to really enjoy the talk and if the baby was any indication, so did him or her.

* * *

><p>As Skye's due date neared, Coulson grounded the entire team so they'd all be there when she went into labor. She waddled into the lab and glared at Fitz. He stared at her, terrified. "Why are you looking at me?"<p>

"I hate you! All men suck," she snarled angrily.

He scuttled away and looked to Jemma for help. "Sorry?"

"Sorry isn't good enough. My ankles are swollen and I can't even see my feet anymore let alone wear shoes. This baby keeps pressing down on my bladder, and the Braxton Hicks contractions suck. I just want this kid out of me! Do you hear me, kid? Get out!"

Jemma cringed and was suddenly grateful she and Fitz had decided to put off having children for a while. She didn't want to go through this for a long time because it seemed long and exhausting. "Just calm down."

"Do not tell me to calm down," Skye growled. She knew she was acting irrationally but she was nine months pregnant and wanted this to be over. She couldn't wait to meet her baby and knew Ward felt the same way.

"Should we get Ward?" He was the only one able to calm her down (mostly) and they all knew it. Fitz didn't want something thrown at him (again).

"You know what? I'm going to bed, if the kid will let me." Skye turned around and walked out, and both Jemma and Fitz sagged against each other in relief.

But of course, she found she couldn't sleep and instead tossed and turned. At first she thought she was experiencing Braxton Hicks contractions again but these started coming regularly – every ten minutes. She sent off a quick text to Ward and was not surprised when her boyfriend literally kicked the door down. "Baby time?"

"Baby time. This is it," she excitedly informed him before bursting into tears.

Unsurprised at this display of emotion, he helped her stand up and ushered her to the medical bay. "We're finally having our baby." The excitement was overpowering the fear in Ward's mind and he couldn't wait for this long journey to be over and for a new one to start.

"Yeah we are. You ready for this?" Skye suddenly gasped and grabbed a hold of the bedrail. "Fuck!"

He winced, unable to handle seeing her in this much pain (and Ward realized it would get worse and wasn't sure he'd be able to deal with this. But he didn't matter – she and the baby did). "Hold my hand, please."

She did exactly that just as Jemma walked in. "I'm so happy!" she squealed.

"Jemma, tone it down and just check me out!" Skye apologized once the pain passed but Jemma just waved the apology off.

The others filed in to see Skye's progress over the next few hours but generally left her and Ward alone. He stuck by her side the entire time and encouraged her as best he could when it finally time to deliver a long twenty-seven hours later. He started crying when the baby let out his first wail and after he cut the cord. "Hey, bud. I'm so happy you're finally here." He gently deposited the newborn in Skye's arms and watched his family for the first time in awe. That's when he decided to finally do something he had been wanting to do for months now. He kneeled down on one knee and grinned at his stunned girlfriend. "Marry me?"

Her mouth dropped open. "But I'm all sweaty and gross."

"From delivering our child, and you're beautiful."

Skye didn't even have to think it over. "If you can look at me like this and still want to marry me, then you must really love me. Yes, I'll marry you, Grant!"

He stood up and kissed both her and the baby. "The ring's back in our room but I'll give it to you later. I don't want to leave either of you right now."

"Hello, baby Abel. Mommy and Daddy sure picked a hell of a time to decide to get engaged, huh?" The baby cooed in response and she couldn't believe how much her heart expanded for the little boy in her arms.

"So Abel Leo for sure?"

"Abel Leo Ward," she corrected. At his shocked look, Skye just stared at him. "Don't be stupid, Grant. You are the baby's father and your name is going on the birth certificate. And we're getting married. Of course he has your last name."

Ward didn't know why he was so surprised but he started crying. "I'm sorry, this is just a lot to deal with at all once."

She shrugged. "Don't apologize. You've put up with me these past few months and we're still here. Now hold your son again because I'm exhausted and need a nap." Skye yawned and couldn't help but smile at the sight of her two boys together.

* * *

><p>Skye and Ward married in a small ceremony just five weeks later and they all thought it was hilarious when he had to hold the baby to calm him down during the vows (Abel adored his father and tended to stop crying when he was in his arms). May took a shitload of pictures and denied crying later. "I just got dust in my eyes!" she tried.<p>

Two years later, the couple welcomed their second child, a little girl named Bellamy Melinda. An unimpressed Abel took one look at his little sister and told his father, "No like it."

Ward had to hold his head in his arms to stop the laughter from escaping. "You'll get used to her eventually, kiddo." With his wife, son, and daughter by his side, Grant Ward knew he could handle everything – the good and the bad.

Skye was grateful she had finally found a family that loved her. And as she watched the interactions of the three people she loved most in this world, she couldn't imagine life getting any better.


End file.
